


My life as a Sex Slave

by Rozlostinspace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gen, Intersex, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Small Penis, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozlostinspace/pseuds/Rozlostinspace
Summary: This story is a personal fantasy based in a world where sex slaves are commonplace in society. Sexual needs are no longer a taboo subject and sex slaves exist for the betterment of society as a whole. They are taken care of by the household they serve and are expected to be properly “maintained”. Their primary job is to provide sexual and emotional relief for their assigned households.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	1. Mornings with the Wrights

I awake to a soft hand brushing my cheek as my mistress softly whispers that it is time to start the day. This has been my routine since I was assigned as a sex slave to the Wright household. Mrs. Katherine Wright is my primary caretaker in the home. She softly tells me about the day ahead as she uses the small key she wears around her neck to undo the locks that connect my wrist and ankle cuffs to the frame of my bed overnight. As a slave I am not permitted free reign of the house nor my body. I am owned by the Wright family and my body is theirs. I am never permitted to touch myself and when I am alone I am restrained. Katherine brushes my short black hair out of my face and kisses my forehead. 

“Did you sleep well, Love?”

“Yes, Mistress” I say, as I lean into the soft touch. Katherine directs me off the bed to begin our morning inspection. I stand with my arms and legs spread naked except for my cuffs and collar. She walks around my and looks for any bruising or injury and when she sees none she says “I see no visible injury but do you have any pain?” 

“No, ma’am” I say. 

“Good. Now let’s get your temperature before we move to the bathroom.” 

Katherine grabs the tube of lubrication and thermometer. I lean over with legs spread and my hands on the bed. This is muscle memory now but I can’t help but wince when she applies the cold, slippery substance to my hole. When we are done with the temperature check we head to the restroom to begin my daily cleansing. This is a very stressful task for me and without the caring hands of my mistress I would have a very difficult time making it through. We walk into the bathroom where the Standard Issue Slave Cleansing System “SISCS” sits waiting ominously in the corner. She rubs my back and says “let’s get this done quickly and we can go wake up Charles and Danielle alright?” I nod, knowing there is no sense in arguing or putting this off any longer. I climb up onto the system that positions me on my hands and knees with a soft padded platform for my legs to kneel on and my stomach to rest. My arms rest at my sides as Katherine looks at the digital display panel that is to my right. She turns the machine on and I can feel the padding below my stomach warm up and begin to shake like a massage chair. Katherine rubs a hand down my back as she gets the tubing ready. I feel her hands on my thighs now as she straps my arms and legs down and lines up the enema nozzle with my rectum. I feel her push it inside and take a deep breath as I feel it inflate sealing off any fluid from escaping. My asshole feels very full as I feel the cleaning solution slowly make its way into my colon and then up into my intestines. 

“Just one of three, remember Love. You can do this” Katherine says as I feel my stomach begin to extend from the volume of liquid. The pressure builds and the table shakes my stomach so that anything in my intestines is dislodged. I feel slightly nauseous as I reach the full volume of the fill and unintentionally let out a soft whimper. Katherine comes around to stand in my line of sight and grabs the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo from a nearby shelf. She uses the showerhead to wet my hair and the gentle massage of her fingers is a welcome distraction from the continuous pressure in my abdomen. I try to focus on only her and let out a gasp as I feel the mechanism release as the liquid flows back out of my body and my stomach deflates. Just as I start relaxing I feel the liquid flowing into my ass for the second time unrelenting the water forces its way through and I feel like my insides are being wrung out like a wet towel. I pant as another bout of cramping hits me. Katherine stands and places her hand encouragingly on my butt and gives a few pats. 

“Almost there, Love. Just breath”. As the water from the second fill releases I let out a slight cry feeling thoroughly exhausted already for it being only 6:30am. Tears well in my eyes as the third and final fill of water begins to make its way down the hose and into my unwilling rectum. I want to be done so badly and I begin to pull at my restraints whimpering quietly. Katherine moves her hands from my back and starts to lightly massage my nipples. The sensation helps me to relax as the pleasure eases my mind.

“Thank you, Mistress” I sob as the final round of liquid is released back into the tube, by stomach cramping with the odd sensation of completely empty intestines. She gently removes the hose from my abused bottom and hoses my body down that by now is covered in beads of sweat from the ordeal. She lathers a soft mitt and begins to wash my body. I am so thoroughly exhausted that I don’t even remember her finishing washing me and releasing the straps of the SISCS. Katherine urges me to stand up and I do on wobbly legs with no energy to protest. I stand as she rotates me and sits me down on the platform. Katherine reaches for the key around her neck once again and lowers it to the cage firmly nestled against my groin. She releases my tiny cock the urethral tube sliding out as she removes it. She quickly tosses the cage in the disinfection chamber and Nimble hands return with soap to my flaccid length. Length may not be the proper term to describe my hairless groin as my 2-inch penis and equally small testicles sit above my vagina. Katherine uses two fingers to clean my penis and I sigh as she pulls back my foreskin and cleans the head underneath. She slips her fingers between my folds and massages my asshole after the enemas. Her hands linger longer than what might be considered necessary for cleansing. I am not permitted to touch myself so I relish her soft hands every morning. She removes her hands and rinses me off when she hears the beep signaling the cage is sterilized. Katherine coats the urethral tube with lubrication and slides it back in my penis becoming slightly engorged from the sensation. I wince as the cage is pushed down, my slight erection making the cage feel uncomfortably tight. I stand and she dries me with a large towel.

“Alright Love, off you go” She slaps my ass playfully, sending me off to start my day. I leave the bathroom and head to the master bedroom. Charles my master is still asleep and I see his erection lifting the silk sheets between his thighs. I slide under the sheets and nestle myself between his legs. I wrap my mouth around his dick and slowly begin sucking on it. I feel a slight twitch that encourages me to continue. My Master’s dick feels so wonderful in my mouth as I swirl my tongue around the head and under his foreskin. I can feel him shift and I can tell that he is beginning to wake. I begin to bob my head up and down sucking on his cock with more vigor. He begins thrusting his hips pushing his cock further and further into my throat with each thrust. I let out a moan unconsciously as the arousal builds in me as well from being throat-fucked by my Master’s dick. I feel his pace pick up and he grabs the back of my head and shoves me down his length until my face hits his stomach and he pours his seed down my throat. I shudder as I feel my tiny cock straining in its cage, my erection thoroughly mitigated by the tight steel wrapped around my scrotum and dicklet. 

I move to leave the bedroom and am stopped by a rough hand grabbing my wrist “ No, Slave. You are accompanying me in the shower today.” Master walks briskly to the shower and I trip trying to untangle myself from the sheets. I fall into his chest and he grabs my butt and stabilizes me against him. I blush and look to the floor as I realize he is staring at my arousal that is dripping from between my legs. “What a mess. You clearly need another shower, slave or you will dirty my floors.” He moves into the master bathroom and into the glass shower stall. He turns on the water and sits on the wooden bench and leans against the tile wall. 

“What are you waiting for, Slave? Wash me.” I scramble to grab the loofah and shower gel and begin washing his chest. I run my fingers through his thick chest hair and watch as the soap runs down his abs and over his slowly hardening length. I continue washing his body until he stops me and directs me to kneel between his legs. “The loofah is too rough on my cock and ass, boy. Wash me with your mouth. He stands and I begin to lick all over his cock, I lift his member and begin to lick all over his sack taking it into my mouth. I make my way behind him and lick all over his perineum and swirl my tongue around his asshole. I stick my tongue inside as far as I can and I hear him grunt. “Good Slave, dismissed”. I leave the bathroom and head to the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen I see my breakfast is set on the counter and Mistress Katherine and the little Mistress Danielle are eating a light breakfast of fruit and yogurt. 

“Hi!” Miss Danielle waves to me with a mouthful of yogurt as I enter the room. 

“Good Morning Miss Danielle” I say smiling at the Six year old’s antics. 

“Dannnyyyyy.” She whines. “Just call me Dannyyy” 

“It is not permitted Miss Danielle” I say. She huffs in annoyance and then says “can we play horsie?” Mistress Katherine interjects and says, “ No playing this morning Danny. We have to get to school and your Daddy needs to get to work. If Slave is home later than you can play”. Miss Danielle looks for a moment like she is going to argue but thinks better of it when she sees Master enter the Kitchen. I settle myself at the kitchen island to eat my breakfast as Master makes his way over to the countertop and pours himself a cup of coffee. He settles at the table and serves himself up some food. 

“Can you take Slave with you to school today? I have meetings all across town today and will be driving all day. 

“Of course Charles. I’d love to take him today.”

“Yaay, you’re coming to school with me today!” Miss Danielle shouts.

“ Inside voices Danny, it's still quite early”, Mistress Katherine says while stroking her daughter's hair”. 

“Well Love, I am quite happy to have you come with me to school today. If you're done with your breakfast why don't you come over here and show me how happy you are to accompany me today” 

I had just finished my oatmeal and was placing my dishes in the washer so I closed the machine and made my way to the table. Mistress smiled at me as I knelt under the table and lifted her skirt to her waist. As was common these days she was not wearing underwear. I stuck my tongue out and licked through her folds as she sighed and pet my hair. I continued my oral caresses of her labia as she went back to her breakfast and listened to Miss Danielle talk about her friends at school. I began to focus more on her clitoris and I felt her body shiver with pleasure. I wrapped my lips around her small bead and began to suck. Her legs began to shake with the mounting pleasure and with a few swirls of my tongue and a hard suck on her clit she cried out with her orgasm and leaned back heavily in her chair. I stayed still then, resting my mouth on her pussy, my breath sending slight tingles extending her orgasm. 

“Well”, She said, “I guess we must be off!” She stood then, readjusting her skirt and walking to the doorway. 

“Come now” she urged Miss Danielle and me with a wave of her hand. She grabs my leash and attaches it to my collar. It is illegal for a slave to be unleashed in public places. “We will likely need this as well,” She says while grabbing my body harness. “Come now, let’s not be late”. Miss Danielle scurries to the door and slips on her shoes as Mistress holds out her backpack and opens the door. I step out following Mistress as she leads me with the leash. We walk down the drive and Mistress waves to her neighbor Mrs. Mitchell who is out walking leading her slave who is crawling behind on all fours, his dick hard as a rock from the vibrating tail plug in his ass that is making it difficult for him to urinate as Mrs. Mitchell is impatiently waiting for. 

“Lovely day isn't it Harriett?” Mistress calls out to Mrs. Mitchell.

“Ah good Morning Katherine!” she replies “ lovely when the weather is warm enough that we don’t have to cover up our lovely pets” she continues while stroking her slave’s hair. 

“Indeed it is.” Katherine says while stroking one of my nipples lightly, the stimulation hardening my nipple instantaneously. I blush from the attention. 

“Well, We must be on our way Harriett. Take care!” Mrs. Mitchell nods as she turns her attention back to her slave whose erection has gone down just enough to allow him to urinate with his leg up onto a nearby tree. 

Mistress ushers Miss Danielle and I quickly to the car and clicks the automatic door opener for the two rear doors. 

“Can you get yourself in your car seat dear?” She asks Miss Danielle.

“ Of course I can, I’m big! Slave is funny because he cant even get in without help and he’s bigger than me!” 

“ Yes you are very big Danielle, maybe in a few years you can help Slave get into his seat” 

“Oh yes I can help!” Mistress smiles at her daughter as she leads me around to the opposite side of the car. On this side of the car there is a special seat that is the “Standard Issue Slave Automobile Safety Device” or SISASD as is on the large tag on the side of the seat. The seat looks similar to a car seat for young children except there are places to lock down the slaves wrist and ankle cuffs, along with two large dildos installed in the seat. “It’s to hold you in place as an extra safety measure” I was told in my slave training. I climb into the car and line up the large dildos with my holes. They are un-lubricated and textured “so you don’t slip off which could be dangerous” and a grunt as they stretch my pussy and asshole. I get seated and Mistress locks the 5-point harness tightly around me, the crotch strap pushing my chastity cage tighter against my body. “ Must make sure you’re extra safe” Mistress says as she smiles while teasing my nipples poking out hard from the stimulation of being impaled on the large dildos. “You were such a good boy today I’m going to give you an extra treat today. “ She presses a button on the side of the seat and I feel the dildo in my ass come to life and begin to vibrate and rotate deep inside me. I groan as I become increasingly aroused and she continues to tease my nipples. 

“Are you seat-belted Danny? Honey?” Mistress asks while rubbing a hand down my side increasing my arousal. 

“Yes Mommy!” She says while kicking her feet back and forth. 

“Wonderful” she says as she pulls her hands away from my nipples and locks my wrist and ankle cuffs to the floor and ceiling. 

“Well, Let’s be on our way!” She closes the door now smiling as she sees the precum and wetness dripping from between my legs as I struggle with the increasing arousal knowing that I will never cum.


	2. Brookside School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My day with Mistress Katherine and Miss Danielle at school

We pulled into the parking lot of the school at 8am and Miss Danielle was eager to get to her class and see her friend Katlyn who’s mom lets her bring her family slave to class most days. Katlyn’s slave was a male puppy slave and Miss Danielle and Katlyn loved to play fetch with him during recess. Miss Danielle and Katlyn weren’t aware of this but Katlyn is Autistic and the slave goes with her to be an emotional companion because she gets overwhelmed by the people and sounds of school. The girls just think it’s fun and they meet every morning at the entrance to school and walk in together. 

By the time we finished the twenty minute drive to the Brookside school I was drooling from the over stimulation of the dildo vibrating and rotating deeply in my asshole. The pain of straining against my cockcage only made me hornier and I was sitting in a puddle of my own arousal that was leaking profusely from my pussy and the tip of my cock. Mistress came around to the side of the car and when she opened the door she shook her head in disapproval. “ My my what a sloppy slave I have. You have made my car all dirty. I ought to punish you and put you in the public use station all day today.” I rolled my head in her direction, eyes glassy from the near orgasm I had been experiencing for the past twenty minutes. She turned off the dildo in the Standard Issue Slave Automobile Safety Device and I laid back with my eyes closed trying to come back from my mental fog of arousal. I laid back, pliant as she undid the harness and unlocked my wrist and ankle cuffs from the seat. I stood and a gush of arousal came out of my pussy as I rose off the dildos deeply stuffed inside me. It trailed down my legs as I got out of the car. “What a messy boy I have. Lean over so I can clean you up. I don't want to get a fine for you making a mess in public.” I leaned over with my legs spread apart and hands against the side of my Mistresses car. She pulled out a package of baby wipes and began meticulously wiping between my legs, the cold wet cloth uncomfortable on my skin. As I was leaned over I saw students and other faculty watching my ordeal and I flushed with humiliation. When I was clean to her level of satisfaction she grabbed my leash and began to walk with me and Miss Danielle towards the elementary building. 

Miss Danielle spotted her best friend Katlyn standing with her mother and petting her slave who was sitting beside her with his tongue out panting and making soft happy yips at her. She looked around anxiously occasionally pulling a bit too hard on her slave’s hair until she saw Miss Danielle and ran to her yelling “ Danny, Danny, Danny’s here!” Miss Danielle gave her friend a tight hug as Katlyn ran into her arms. The two turned and started walking into the building but Miss Danielle turned and begged her mom to take me with her to class today. 

“ No Danny, Slave has to come with me to class this morning but maybe he can come at the end of the day for your music class?”

“Yaaay! You get to come to music class!” I smile at Miss Danielle and tell her I look forward to it. I feel a light tug on my leash as Mistress nods towards the highschool building indicating that it is time for us to head over. I wave goodbye to Miss Danielle and Miss Katlyn and follow Mistress towards her class. As we walk over she tells me that one of her students has been struggling in class lately.” I think this girl’s libido is kicking in and she isn't being attended to.” she says while holding my body harness for me to see. I'm going to have you attend to her today. I nod understanding her intent. We arrive at her classroom and see the nurse getting set up for the day. 

“Good Morning Miss Katherine” The chipper nurse says as she adjusts a body harness on a slave. 

“Lovely to see you as always Ann. How are our students today? ”

“ Oh you know teenagers. Raging hormones. I had to get six extra slaves assigned to your class today because of the students' sexual health results from last week’s exams” Ann says while connecting the slave’s body harness to the slave docking station under the student’s desks. 

“Thank you Ann” Mistress says while pushing me forward and holding out my harness. “Would you mind hooking him up to Sarah’s desk? I believe she may have been a bit dishonest about her needs on the last assessment.” 

“Ah, yes she’s a shy one. Of course Miss Katherine” Nurse Ann leads me over to a desk on the far right of the class second row from the front. She helps me get into the sturdy leather harness that goes around my torso and around my hips. I climb under the desk and she attaches my harness so that I am essentially hung on the underside of the desk. My knees are then brought up and harnessed around the legs of the desk with my face level with the seat. Once I am situated nurse Ann continues to mount the rest of the slaves onto the other desks. When she is finished about 14 of the 25 desks have slaves attached. 

“Lovely Ann. I hope that the students are able to have their urges met and focus on their education” 

“ Me as well Miss Katherine. Highschool seniors are at a tricky time in their life and they need all the help they can get staying on task. The school budget is lucky to be able to afford so many public slaves.” 

“At the expense of our salaries Ann, don’t forget” Mistress says with mild frustration in her voice. 

“ Lucky we are so passionate about supporting the younger generations, Miss Katherine.” 

“That we are, Ann”. 

A bell indicating the first period rings above and the students begin shuffling in. The students assigned desk slaves following regulations and placing their lower garments and underwear in the cubbies assigned for this purpose at the back of the class. They make their way to their desks and the boys place their flaccid penises in the mouths of their slaves while they get out their textbooks. The girls sit in seats with cut outs at the front to accommodate the slave’s head nestled tight up against their pussies. As most of the students settle in Mistress Katherine waits for young Sarah who she knows is likely going to slip in at the last moment. 

I hear a gasp as a tiny brunette makes eye contact with me at the desk. She is wearing a large sweatshirt and baggy jeans despite it being midsummer. She sputters and looks around wildly trying to figure out if it was a mistake. 

“Remove your garments and take your seat Sarah” Miss Katherine says.

“Th-there m-must be some mistake Ma’am.”

“There is no mistake Sarah. Follow the instructions”

“But Ma’am I reported low levels of a-arousal on my exam”

“And I have reason to believe you weren’t entirely honest Sarah. Your performance in my class has dramatically decreased this year and you seem constantly distracted. Please follow my instructions or I will have to send you to nurse Ann.” 

The girl shuffled around for a little while and then made her way to the back of the class. She took off her pants and seemed hesitant to remove her underwear. She pulled down her sweatshirt until it nearly covered her knees and slowly made her way back to the desk. She slid in front of me and still covered herself with the sweatshirt. I heard a noise of disapproval from Mistress and clearly something scared Sarah because she quickly removed her sweatshirt and hands from blocking my access. As she lined herself up to be I immediately realized why she had been so shy and lied on her sexual health examination. This tiny girl had a clitorus that was absolutely massive. It stood out at the top of her labia and extended with a prominent head that seemed slightly engorged and red. I was shocked because it appeared to be larger than my dick! I'm sure that it rubs on her clothes all day making her uncomfortably aroused and if she wasn't taking care of it there was no wonder why her school performance was suffering. 

I took a tentative lick of the head of her clit and she jumped and made a very loud squeak. She settled back in and I started to slowly lick around her labia and the shaft of her clit. She squirmed in her seat clearly unfamiliar with these new sensations. I took her clitorus into my mouth and began to suck on it lightly. I felt her thighs tense and I continued sucking on that delicious clit. As I began sucking harder the girl surprised me and began thrusting her clit into my mouth nearly reaching my throat! I felt myself becoming aroused by this girl and swirled my tongue all around the lead of her clit and focused on sucking the tip. She started shaking violently in her chair and then let out a piercing yell when she came, hard. The entire class stopped and looked over. 

“ See Sarah, if you had listened to me your arousal would have been managed and we wouldn’t have gotten to this point” 

“Y-Yesssss Misss Katherineee” the girl said, slurring her words as she came crashing down from her massive orgasm. 

I continued licking and sucking on her gorgeous clit for the rest of the morning period with her occasionally thrusting forward into my mouth to get more sensation. I was beginning to love this girl and how eager she was. When the lunch bell rang Mistress Katherine came by and released me from the desk. 

“Now, don't think I forgot that mess you made this morning, slave. As punishment I'm putting you on recess duty today.”

“Yes Mistress” I say not feeling like this is a punishment at all. She leads me down to the courtyard where the students come after eating lunch and I see many slaves set up with their butts and legs coming out of the walls all around the courtyard. Their ankle cuffs are locked to the ground and their upper bodies are inside the building out of view. She leads me to an open station and says “I'm going to leave you here boy to be used by the students and let you think about the sloppy mess you made in my car earlier.”

“Yes Mistress” I say as I position myself inside the wall. Once my upper body is inside I feel Mistress locking my ankles into place as a staff person comes by and places a tray of food in front of me. “Eat quick before the students finish lunch they say” 

“Thank you, Sir” I say as they walk away. 

I'm halfway through a sandwich when I begin to hear voices and shuffling from behind me. 

“Oh, What is this? A new slave?”

“Oh wow. I haven't seen this type of slave before”

“Look at that tiny dick” 

“He has a pussy too!”

“Is that type called a Femboy Slave?”

“I heard those are kinda rare” 

I felt someone tug on my chastity cage and let out a squeal scared that they are going to pull harder. 

“Aww he’s scared. Don't worry little guy. We arent going to hurt you, just fuck you real good” 

I feel a finger probing my pussy.

“Look at this guys, he’s already wet! He must want our dicks real bad.”

I feel a dick line up with my entrance and thrust in roughly. I moan as my pussy stretches around his cock. He begins to thrust roughly into me and I feel the beginnings of an erection fighting my cage. The pace is unrelenting and I'm so turned on and drooling from being fucked. My lunch is long forgotten as I begin to thrust my hips backward looking for more stimulation. Precum is dripping generously from my cock. I hear the group laughing saying “Oh this one is a real slut he's loving it. I bet he can't cum with that cage though.” I feel hands caressing my balls and its heavenly. I want more and whine and shake my hips hoping to get my desire across. 

“ Oh you want more dick, slave? I'll give it to you.”

Without warning I feel a dick shoved into my asshole and I let out a yell of surprise. They begin to thrust deeply inside my ass and I feel my insides clamping down on his dick. I want more. More. I need more. I thrust my hips as far back as I can as he shoves his dick deeper inside me. Im gushing arousal now pleading for more. I feel like I am hanging on the edge of an orgasm but it will never come, the cage tight around my shaft and balls with the urethral plug deep inside. My mind feels like mush now and i don't know how long this continues before I hear the bell ring and the voices disappear. I'm exhausted to the point that I don't think I can stand when I feel a hand slowly making its way up my thigh. 

“Now look how messy you are, slave” I hear Mistresses voice from behind me. 

“Covered in all that naughty cum. I should clean you off.” I hear her footsteps leave and I am starting to get anxious about what is about to happen. A blast of ice cold water hits my delicate holes and I jump and wiggle to try and get away. My ankles keep me locked in place as I try and get out of the icy stream. I begin to lose sensation in my groin when the water finally stops. 

“Now that seems more like a punishment.” Mistresses voice comes from behind. I feel her hands uncuffing my ankles and helping me out of the hole. I look around to see all the other public use slaves still locked in their stations, their backsides covered in cum. 

“Are you ready to go to Danny’s class?”

“Yes Mistress” I say while shivering from the water that I now see was a garden hose. She brings me back inside and we stop in the gym and borrow a towel to dry off. She leads me by the collar until we get to the entrance of the elementary school. All slaves must crawl when on the premises of the primary school so I drop to my knees and Mistress slows her pace so that I can keep up. Pup slaves are the most common around the elementary school and they are much more accustomed to crawling than me so I struggle to move as quickly as other slaves down the long corridor to Miss Danielle’s class. 

“Mommy!” Miss Danielle yells as she sees us approach the door frame. 

“Hi Honey, I brought Slave with me just like a promised” 

“Does he get to stay for the rest of the day?” 

“Yes he does, Danny” 

“Yes!” Miss Danielle says while jumping at me to give me a hug. Mistress hands Danielle my leash and says “Do you promise to take good care of him until I come back?” 

“ Yes Mommy! Yes Mommy!” 

“Okay, hun. I’ll see you at the end of the day” 

“Bye mommy! She waves and then turns back to join her friends. 

“Come on!” she says, tugging roughly on my collar. I follow her into the classroom and see 3 other slaves there, all pups. I follow Miss Danielle and she joins the circle where her classmates are picking drums and other instruments for a music circle. Miss Danielle grabs some maracas and makes her way back to me and climbs to sit on my back. This is my typical duty of “Chair” when I am with Miss Danielle at school. She wiggles and dances around with the maracas and laughs with her classmates. I can't help but smile along knowing my little Mistress is happy. 


	3. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winding down the day at the Wright household

The ride home is uneventful, Mistress makes quick work of settling me into the Standard Issue Slave Automobile Safety Device, the dildos sliding easily into place deep in my pussy and asshole after being thoroughly fucked at the public use station earlier that day. She locks me into the harness and my wrists and ankles are quickly locked in place by my cuffs as well. She does not turn on the dildos so the stimulation is mild and I just feel particularly full. As we drive home Miss Danielle drifts into a light sleep, her painting from class slipping from her hands and falling to the floor of the car. Mistress lightly hums along to the radio and I think about how lucky I am to have been assigned as a sex slave to such a wonderful family like the Wrights. 

As we head inside Master Charles meets us at the door. “ Come here, Boy” he says, not waiting for Mistress Katherine to remove my leash. I am brought into the kitchen and he says “Over the table”. I walk to the kitchen table and spread my legs with my hands far apart on the tabletop. I feel him line up with my asshole and push in with little ceremony. He rests fully inside me for a moment and reaches around to grope my tiny titties and nipples. I moan as he massages the delicate skin and rolls my nipples in his fingers. “Were you a good slave for Katherine today, Boy?” 

“Yes, Master. Thank you Master” I say leaning into the touch. 

“Good, Slave” he says and releases my nipples as he grabs my hips and thrusts quick and deeply into my ass. I feel my arousal building quickly as he relentlessly pounds into my puckered hole. It is over as quickly as it started. I feel his dick twitch as he paints my insides with his seed. He pulls out quickly and leaves the Kitchen. I stand, wanting desperately to tease my nipples more but I hold back knowing that I would be punished if I got caught touching myself. My body belongs to my Masters and I am not allowed to touch, I remind myself. I make my way to the den where I suspect Mistress Katherine and Miss Danielle are. My guess is proven correct when a little body comes careening into my gut slightly winding me as I round the corner. “ Horsie!” Danielle shrieks at me and drags me further into the room. This is one of her favorite games to play with me ever since she got a book about horses from her Grandmother last Christmas. She runs out of the room leaving me alone with Mistress Katherine. 

“She loves you, you know” Mistress Katherine says to me. I nod quietly and say “I am fond of her as well, Mistress “ She smiles lightly at me and the moment is over as Miss Danielle runs back in the room with her “Horsie Gear”. 

“Down, Horsie!” she demands and I quickly kneel down on all fours, bringing myself close so that she can reach me. 

“Good, Horsie” she says while roughly petting my head. She pulls out a large brush designed for grooming horses and proceeds to brush the hair on my head, slightly knocking me with the hard wooden handle each time. 

“Be gentle with your horsie, Darling” Mistress Katherine says from her place on the lounge chair. 

“Yes Mommy” Miss Danielle says while calming her hand so that the brush is much more delicately running through my hair. She moves the brush down to “groom” the rest of my body. The horse brush harsh and scratchy on my bare skin. 

“Good horsie, Good horsie” she says as she runs the brush over my butt and down the back of my legs. I hold back a wince as she reaches to brush my underside and the rough bristles go over my nipples. Once Miss Danielle decides I am brushed enough she grabs a bridal designed for slaves and shoves the large rubber bit into my mouth and attempts to strap the bridal around my head. She struggles and yanks on it until Mistress Katherine comes to my rescue and securely attaches the bridal to my head and directs the reins to lay over my back. Miss Danielle climbs up onto my back and kicks me in the ribs yelling “ Go, Go!” I crawl around the den and then around the house with Miss Danielle laughing and pulling on the reins to direct me where she wants to go. We continue this game for around an hour until Mistress Katherine says it’s time for dinner. 

We make our way into the kitchen and Mistress Katherine removes the bridal from my head wiping at the drool that was rolling down my chin from the large rubber bit gag that held my mouth open. I make my way toward the counter where I typically eat and I hear a tongue click as Mistress Katherine gets my attention. “ It's been a long day for me, Love, with work and cooking this meal. I'd like for you to help me relax and I will feed you later.” I understand and make my way underneath the table below her seat as she brings the food around and Master Charles and Miss Danielle seat themselves. Mistress Katherine seats herself and lifts her skirt giving me access to her sex. I know my Mistress and she likes to have calming slow cunnilingus in the evenings and does not want harsh orgasms but merely to relax. I wrap my mouth to cover her entire vulva and begin slow licks through her folds. She audibly sighs and I feel her slump in her chair, finally relaxing after her long day. I continue the lazy licks of her pussy going over her clit but not focusing on it and enjoying the taste of her arousal steadily dripping from her cunt as i lick it up eagerly. The sounds of scraping silverware on the plates and hum of conversation lead me into a lull of meditation as I swirl my tongue through my mistress's most sacred place. Their meal comes to a finish and Mistress Katherine reaches down and pets my hair “thank you, Love. That was wonderful”. I smile back at her as she stands to carry her dishes to the kitchen. My Masters both work silently to clean the kitchen and I continue to kneel under the table waiting for directives. Eventually Master Charles leaves the kitchen and I am left with Mistress Katherine. 

“I'm sure you’re starving, Love. Let's get you set up” She leaves the Kitchen and comes back rolling what looks vaguely like a large highchair for an infant but the “Standard Issue Infantile Slave Feeding Unit” Logo on the side makes clear the purpose. I'm unsure why Mistress occasionally enjoys feeding me like this. Back when I was in slave training I heard about Masters who got therapeutic effects from caring for age play slaves but I never fully understood. Nevertheless, I indulge her and enjoy the attention. Just like the Automobile Safety device, this seat had a 5-point harness and two large dildos “For Safety”. They hold a slave firmly in place in the chair and make it impossible to slide out. I climb up into the seat and moan as the deep ridges on both dildos stimulate me deeply as I slide down their length and situate myself in the chair. “Good, Boy” Mistress says as she locks my wrist and ankle cuffs to the sides of the chair. Once I am firmly locked in place she leaves and returns with a plate of pasta and a side salad. She begins feeding me the salad and I open my mouth to receive each bite. When I finish the salad she reaches over and palms my small breasts and says “you're being so good for me tonight, Love”. She leans back and grabs the plate of pasta and begins feeding me. This continues for a while and then she begins to slowly flick my left nipple back and forth as she continues to feed me with her opposite hand. I wiggle and make a mewing sound of appreciation. She smiles at me and continues to feed me as I smile back at my Mistress who I adore. I finish the rest of my pasta and she looks at me approvingly. “Are you a good boy?” she says while using her second hand to tease my neglected nipple “ Yes ma'am” I say. “Are you my good boy” she says while increasing her assault on my over sensitive nipples” “Yes!” I say while letting out a giggle from her playfulness. She twists and flicks at my nipples while I squirm and giggle loving the attention I'm receiving. She moves her hands to my sides and tickles me in earnest and I laugh until I'm crying and out of breath. “Alright, Love. Lets see what Charles and Danny are up to, shall we?” I nod as she unlocks me from my chair and helps me slide off the dildos that were keeping me firmly in place in the device. 

We make our way back into the den, the sun has long since set and Miss Danielle is on the floor in a nest of pillows and blankets and appears to be selecting a movie to watch. Charles waves us over to the large couch he is sitting on and Katherine sits and leans into his side. 

“Come here and keep us warm boy.” Charles says and I make my way over draping my body over both their laps. Charles pulls his flaccid length from his pants and rests it inside my mouth. “How was work, Hun” Charles asks. 

“It was a long day but our slave actually solved a problem Ive been having with one of my students” 

“Oh?”

“Yes, we have this shy girl this year named Sarah who was being untruthful on her sexual health exam. She’s been very unfocused and her performance was lacking. I set up Slave here to help her release some tension.” 

“I see” 

I lay there with Masters flaccid cock in my mouth and I wonder if I should tell Mistress about my discovery with Sarah. Clearly Master notices some change in body language and asks “do you have something to say boy?” I grunt, his cock making it impossible to speak. He laughs and places a hand on my head. “You can stop for a moment”. I lean back and slip his dick out of my mouth with a wet pop. 

“Mistress Katherine?” 

“Yes, Love” 

“I thought I should tell you about something I discovered with Sarah today.” 

“Of course, Love what is it?” I continued to describe my experience with the shy girl and how engorged and red her large clitoris was when she sat at the desk. I told her that Sarah must be suffering from constant arousal with her clit rubbing on her clothing all day and seemingly her ignoring her needs.

“Oh, Dear!” exclaims Mistress Katherine. Well that just won’t do. I can’t have one of my bright students struggling in school due to their arousal. I must talk with nurse Ann tomorrow so we can prescribe a more advanced treatment plan. Thank you for telling me, Love” 

“Sounds like you might have enjoyed sucking on that big clit, isn’t that right Slave?” Charles looks down waiting for my reply. I'm suddenly overcome with embarrassment and I push my face into his legs to hide. I let out a quiet mumble. 

“What was that, Slave?” 

“Yes Sir, I enjoyed it Sir” He lets out a huff full of mirth. 

“ I know you did, Boy. You love having things in your mouth with that massive oral fixation of yours. Well? Get back to what you love.” 

He runs his hands through my hair as I take his flaccid length back into the wet warmth of my mouth. The house is quiet now, except for the television that has Miss Danielle enraptured watching the colorful characters dance and song on screen. I relax into my Master’s lap feeling relaxed as I suck lazily on the soft cock in my mouth like a pacifier. Mistress’s hands are rested across my hip and she begins to lightly pat my bottom, furthering my meditative bliss. She reaches between my legs and pets my balls and I sigh around my master’s slowly hardening cock. We stay like that as the evening passes and I feel myself drifting. The soft touches of my Mistress and my Master’s delicious cock lulling me into a state of tranquil bliss as I drift off to sleep still with My master’s dick in my mouth. 


	4. Sarah's Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine's Student Sarah has been lying on her Sexual Health Survey and is asked to come in for a more thorough exam.

It seems that I will be accompanying Mistress to the school again today as we make quick work of our morning routine and arrive at the school well before any students are arriving. Mistress entered the nurse’s office just as Nurse Ann was rounding the corner from the exam room and let out a quick gasp, not expecting visitors at this early hour.

“Good Morning Ann, so sorry to have startled you”. Ann let out a soft chuckle.

“No need for apologies Katherine I was lost in my own head. How can I help you this morning?”

“Do you mind if we sit down for a brief chat?”

“Oh, not at all, Dear. I was just brewing a fresh pot of coffee”

“Lovely” said Mistress Katherine as she stepped further into the room and handed me her coat. 

“I have some concerns about our young Sarah.”

“Oh?” Nurse Ann says while pouring coffee slowly from her french press.

“Yes. Miss Jensen seems to--”

“…Jensen.” Ann interrupts with a furrow to her brow. She pauses and begins to walk around the room speaking quietly to herself.

“…I should have seen this coming with Ethan, I should have been more prepared. Oh dear”

“Ann?” Mistress Katherine watches Ann pace with a concerned frown upon her face.

“Yes, yes, my apologies. You are familiar with Mr. Ethan Jensen correct?

“Should I be?”

Ann pauses her pacing and says “I supposed that was before your time here Katherine. Ethan Jensen was a difficult case. He had the highest libido any student has ever had on our campus. He was the only student ever to be assigned two slaves. There is a five-year age gap between the siblings so I did not make the connection right away. Oh dear”

“Ann its alright, please sit. I haven’t even explained my concerns yet” Mistress Katherine says gesturing to the seat opposite herself with an upturned palm. The frazzled nurse breaths in deeply and then exhales and makes her way back over to the table with the coffees. Mistress waits a moment before beginning. “As I mentioned to you yesterday morning, I had a suspicion that miss Jenson was being dishonest regarding her levels of arousal on the student health survey we conduct every quarter. I assumed that it was merely a case of her being extremely shy but after what I witnessed yesterday it appears to go deeper. Sarah was extremely hesitant to let my slave here attend to her yesterday and she looked terrified about the entire ordeal. Once she was settled however my slave brought her to a screaming orgasm that clearly was well overdue and by the look of shock on her face it may have been her first ever climax! Can you imagine? In this day and age to have your first climax at 18?”

“hmm…” said nurse Ann. “This is peculiar. Her brother was the exact opposite, displaying strong sexual urges towards his classmates well before the typical age. We had to monitor him quite closely for the safety of the rest of the student body. If she is repressing her urges to this level we must come up with a proper treatment plan for her sexual development at once!” Ann jumped up and ran over towards her bookshelf pulling out text after text.

“Ann. Ann!” Mistress said diverting the nurse’s attention back towards herself. “That is not all. Sarah seems to have a… peculiarity with her anatomy.” Ann’s head cocked to the side inquisitively. “yes, yesterday evening my slave brought it to my attention. It appears that Miss Jenson has an extremely large clitoris that appeared very red and irritated. He described it as painfully erect.

“Oh my, the poor dear! She must be suffering!” Exclaimed the nurse. “Even more reason to get her in here as soon as possible so that we can help her. First it sounds like we need to do a thorough exam.” Ann reaches for her phone and leaves a message with the front office to direct Sarah to the nurse’s office when she arrives. Mistress Katherine and the nurse slide into easy conversation over coffee and the time passes quickly until they are interrupted by the quietest of knocks on the doorframe of the nurse’s office.

“Umm… the front office said you wanted to see me?” Sarah said from behind her bangs and the sweatshirt that threatened to swallow her whole.

“Yes Sarah, please join us.” Mistress said as she pulled up a third chair.

“Miss Katherine?” Sarah says sounding like a frightened mouse about to flee.

“Please just sit, Dear” Katherine uses her ‘do not argue’ tone and Sarah quickly takes the empty chair and glances slightly in my direction her cheeks suddenly flushed.

“Sarah Sweetheart, it’s come to our attention that you might not be taking care of yourself as well as you should” Nurse Ann starts with a motherly tone.

“Ohnoimjustfinethankyou. No problems!” Sarah rushes out. Taking another quick glance my direction and squirming a bit in her seat.

That’s not what it seemed like yesterday Sarah and we need to talk about it.

“idontwanttotalkaboutit” Sarah mumbles under her breath.

“well I’m sorry dear but were going to have to” miss Ann tries to say as sensitively as possible to the girl who clearly wants to be anywhere but in the office with these two women. “Sarah I pulled your health chart for the past 2 years and on every chart you have listed zero sensations of arousal and no sexual thoughts, feelings, or dreams. For someone 18 years old that seems highly atypical. I received a report from Mrs.Wright this morning about how your session with her slave went yesterday morning and it seems like you have been dishonest on your evaluations and can not be trusted to self-report. For your wellbeing we must do a thorough exam and prescribe a course of treatment or you run the risk of health complications.” Sarah sat in her seat looking even smaller than when she came in if that is even possible. “Please, no” she whimpered. “I don’t need any treatment I’m fine. I’m not aroused I promise! I’m not a pervert! I’ll do extra home work just please don’t make me do this”

“Oh Sarah, Honey!” Mistress Katherine says, her motherly instincts slipping from behind her stern façade. “Never say that about yourself. Sexual arousal and desires are a part of being human and there is nothing wrong with you or anyone else for having those feelings. Nurse Ann and I are concerned for your health and as your homeroom teacher we are going to work as a team to support you moving forward.” Katherine leans in and places her hand on the meek girl’s shoulder. 

Nurse Ann interjects then and says “Well Sarah, in order for Mrs. Wright and I to properly prescribe a plan for you we are going to need to do a quick exam in order to set a baseline for where you are currently.”

“An exam?” Sarah looks to the nurse wide-eyed.

“Yes, but please don’t worry it will be painless and over before you know it!”

“Can Miss Katherine stay?” Sarah says melting into my mistress’ side. Mistress looks surprised for a moment before Nurse Ann smiles softly at Sarah and says, “I don’t see why not”.

“I’ll be here the whole time, Sarah. No need to be scared” Mistress says in a calm and reassuring voice, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

“Well then we should get started. Sarah, would you mind changing into an examination gown and heading into the exam room to the right?”

Sarah stood on shaky legs clearly full of anxiety and fear of what is to come in her exam. A short while later some shuffling was heard and the door to the exam room re-opened and Sarah’s head peaked out from behind the door. “I’m ready” her soft voice barely heard over the murmur of students walking the halls.

“Wonderful! Katherine, if you would kindly join us.” I followed along assuming I was to stay with my Mistress unless indicated otherwise.

“Please take a seat up here, Sarah”. Nurse Ann says kindly as she pats the exam table. The girl climbed up to sit on the edge of the table while nurse Ann rummaged through her drawers gathering what she needs. “Were going to start off nice and easy alright? Just a quick blood pressure and heart rate. Please give me your arm.” Sarah reached a stiff arm towards the nurse, clearly on edge. “take a deep breath, Hun. Everything is okay.” Sarah nods and takes a few deep breaths and then offers her arm again. “Good, good. Heart rate seems a bit elevated but that seems expected given your nerves. Sarah, let’s talk about your previous health evaluations. Is there a reason why you have been dishonest on your arousal reporting?” Sarah looked towards the ground and stayed silent. “Miss Jenson if you aren’t going to be open with us, I may have to report this to the Health Bureau. Its very important that the sexual needs of all citizens are met for the betterment of society.” Sarah shuddered and looked to her teacher for support. Mistress gave her a kind nod.

“Go on Sarah, its okay.” Mistress nudges gently. Sarah sits and her eyes begin to look glossy as tears well in the corners.

“It’s embarrassing Miss Katherine. I’m scared of people seeing me like that. Everyone looks out of control. What if I get addicted?”

“Honey, you’ve got this all wrong. The treatment that slaves and your plan provides is to help you manage your sexual arousal so that it does not become an addiction or lead to unhealthy loss of control, not the other way around. Didn’t you learn about that in your health class?” Nurse Ann says, surprised at the girl’s admission.

Sarah’s cheeks were candy apple red as she looked around the room and said, “No I didn’t pay attention very much I was too embarrassed when they started talking about slaves and how they service you.”

“Would you like to have a slave to tend to your needs, Sarah?” Mistress Katherine asks probingly.

“No! Yes…, I don’t know” Sarah replies quickly, fumbling with her hands in her lap.

“Seems like someone needs to work on their honesty. Luckily for you, our bodies tend to be much more honest so even if you don’t tell us we can find out what your needs are.” Mistress says with a slight smirk shining through.

“Well Sarah, if you could lay back on the table for me we can get started with our examination.” Nurse Ann says while typing something into her laptop.

“What are you going to do to me?” Sarah asks.

“Just some baseline sensitivity tests, Dear. Nothing to be afraid of. Now lay back.”

Sarah lays back on the examination table, the paper sheet crinkling underneath her. She folds her arms tightly over her chest and crosses her ankles as well. Nurse Ann steps up to the side of the table and gestures for Sarah to uncross her arms. As she reluctantly does so, Nurse Ann swiftly pulls the top of her gown down to expose her breasts. Sarah makes a squeaking sound and goes to cover herself when Mistress gives her one of her famous looks that instills obedience in even the most stubborn students. Sarah moves her arms to her sides and lets a shiver take over her body. Nurse Ann quickly attaches sticky electrode pads along her collarbone and ribs. “These are to monitor your vitals and signs of arousal during the exam Hun, nothing painful I promise.” The Nurse explains. “Now Sarah, all I need you to do is lie there and breath I’m going to touch you now.” She reaches down and lightly caresses the side of Sarah’s breast. Sarah’s body goes rigid as she quickly inhales and holds her breath.

“Remember what I said Sarah, breath”. Sarah let out a shaky exhale. “That’s a good girl” Mistress Katherine says as she steps toward the opposite side of the exam table. “you are doing great.” Sarah seems to calm with my Mistresses’ presence as nurse Ann continues the light caresses across the underside of Sarah’s breasts.

“I see that you have inverted nipples and your areolas are quite puffy” Nurse Ann says as she continues her ministrations. She sticks a finger into the indent hiding Sarah’s nipples and wiggles them around to coax the nipples out of hiding.

“Ah! What are you doing?!” Sarah says covering her face in her elbow. Nurse Ann continues to tease Sarah’s nipples as they slowly extend outward. Once they are fully revealed she rolls them around between her thumb and pointer fingers as Sarah squirms and lets out quiet pants of breath from where she has hidden herself behind her arm. “They appear to be incredibly sensitive” The nurse says as a small cry escape’s Sarah’s lips when she lightly flicks her right nipple. Nurse Ann strokes Sarah’s ribs and stomach which cause her to let out a small mewing sound as she wiggles and rubs her legs together. Feeling like Sarah is being receptive to the examination she reaches lower to lift Sarah’s gown and expose her lower half. As soon as Sarah feels the whisper of fingertips on her thighs she bolts to a sitting position with a loud “No! Don’t!”

“ It’s okay Sarah” Mistress says.

“No, you don’t understand!” Sarah cries out, anxiety creeping back into her voice. Mistress Katherine leans in and with her no-nonsense voice says, “Sarah, we know.”

Sarah avoids eye contact looking down at her lap with her hands balled into fists around her gown. “H-how?” Sarah murmurs.

“Slave and I had a little conversation yesterday evening” Mistress says gesturing towards where I was standing as unobtrusively as possible. “No one is here to judge or make fun of you. We are merely here to assess and write a treatment plan. Now, please let Nurse Ann finish her assessment.” Sarah leans back on the table slightly teary but obedient. Nurse Ann removes the gown entirely now and Sarah’s skin pebbles with goosebumps. Her plain white panties have a visible bulge in the front and a growing wet spot just below. Ann removes the panties as Sarah again covers her face with the bend of her elbow. Mistress Katherine and Nurse Ann both lean in to get a closer view. Between the outer labia of her pussy rested a large clitoris resembling an uncircumcised penis, the hood covering most of the visibly red and engorged head. It appeared about the length and width of a thumb and was clearly extremely erect. Nurse Ann rubbed soothing circles on Sarah’s stomach and the rigidity in her body slowly relaxed. She continued her light massage trailing down to Sarah’s inner thighs as a small sigh of relaxation was heard from Sarah. Her hands made their way to Sarah’s center as she began to stroke a single finger down the length of Sarah’s clit. Soft moans began to creep from between Sarah’s lips as the two older women looked on as her back began to arch slightly from the pleasurable sensations. Nurse Ann lightly grabbed the phallic bud with two fingers as if to stroke it like a dick but was stopped by an abrupt cry of pain from Sarah.

“Oww, please stop it hurts! That’s too sensitive” Sarah said from behind her tears that were now dripping down her face. Nurse Ann stopped for a moment and looked closer at the head of her clitoris and the hood of foreskin covering it. “Sarah, Honey, touching like this should not be painful. Is it normally this uncomfortable when you touch yourself?” Sarah closed her legs tightly together and was once again refusing eye contact.

“I don’t” she said.

“You don’t masturbate?” Nurse Ann inquired.

“No, no. I mean, I don’t touch myself down there ever. Its always hard and red like that and I try to ignore it.” 

“Sarah, for proper hygiene you need to clean under the hood of your clitoris, especially yours because it can trap dust and dead skin cells. Do you remember going over this in health class?”

“I thought that was just for boys...” Sarah said with a slightly confused tone.

“anyone that has foreskin, or a hood needs to clean properly underneath. You don’t need to use harsh soaps, but you definitely need to clean it. Lets see if we can sort you out right now. ” Nurse Ann turns to the linen cabinet and gets a washcloth and a small basin that she fills with warm water. She places the wet washcloth between Sarah’s legs and lets it sit for a moment, the heat and water hopefully soothing the angry red skin. 

“Sarah, Sweetheart, if you don’t mind me asking since you do not touch your clit at all do you ever masturbate with anything inside? Fingers or a toy?” Mistress Katherine asks.

“No of course not! I don’t do anything like that!” Sarah replied quickly.

“ I thought that might be the case. Typically, girls your age are assisted in insertion for their first times because historically this used to be traumatic and scary. We might as well get that done while you’re here. Either Ann or I can be here as your ‘sponsor’ because typically an older women walks a young girl through their first penetration. ”

“Your-your going to put something inside me?” Sarah looks around, shaken. “C-can’t he do it? She says pointing at me. Mistress Katherine looks over at me for a moment before letting out an abrupt laugh.

“Him? With his pathetic little dicklet? He wouldn’t even make it past your entrance” she chuckles looking directly where my micro-cage is encasing my diminutive member. I flush with arousal as she humiliates me in front of this girl. The cage tightening as my dick tries unsuccessfully to rise.

Nurse Ann comes back to the side of the table and removes the washcloth. She delicately pulls back the hood from Sarah’s clit and gently wipes it clean. Sarah clenches her fist around the sides of the table.

“Alright, this skin is slightly irritated but with proper care it should no longer cause any discomfort. Let’s check your sensitivity levels here and we can use some of our special implements for your first penetration.” Nurse Ann goes to the counter top and opens a drawer and returns with a bottle of lubrication and a blue dildo on the smaller end, around 5 inches.

“Katherine, if you wouldn’t mind holding on to this” the nurse says while handing Mistress the now lubricated dildo. Nurse Ann then liberally coats her fingers with lubrication and strokes Sarah’s clit once more from top to bottom. She dips her fingers between Sarah’s folds eliciting a small gasp from the girl. She returns to the engorged clitoris and circles around the head causing Sarah to arch her back upwards and moan loudly. Ann grabs her clit on either side and begins stroking it like a small cock and Sarah’s breath becomes erratic as sounds of pleasure escape her lips. Her hips begin to thrust in time with Nurse Ann’s strokes and I watch as the Nurse signals to my Mistress that she should ready the dildo. As Sarah begins to shake from the overwhelming pleasure Mistress lines the dildo up to her entrance and pushes it in. Sarah cries out but is so caught in her pleasure that she continues to aggressively thrust into Nurse Ann’s hand as her clit-cock is coaxed closer to orgasm. Mistress moves the dildo inside Sarah in time with the nurses unrelenting strokes as Sarah’s cries get louder and she seems to be in a haze of ecstasy. Mistress angles the dildo to push directly on Sarah’s g-spot at the same time as Nurse Ann swirls her thumb over the head of Sarah’s clit. This proves too much for the young girl as she screams loudly, her whole body shaking with a powerful orgasm. Her bladder releasing as she passes out on the table fully unconscious.

Nurse Ann with clinical effectiveness and speed has Sarah cleaned up and laying on the bed under a blanket in record time. “Well”, she says, “you were certainly correct that she was not prioritizing her health. We must help her get back on track or this could become a larger issue if she continues to repress her urges. Thank goodness you caught on to this when you did. It is a unique situation.” Mistress Katherine moves to sit back at the table. She gestures for me to follow and indicates her desire. I understand my directives and get under the table, my head between her knees. Her arousal has coated her inner thighs so I lick to clean her skin before dipping between her folds. She lets out a heavy sigh before directing her attention back to Nurse Ann.

“So, what do you suppose we do?”


	5. Milking for Mischievous Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's treatment plan begins

Mistress Katherine and Nurse Ann spend most of the morning discussing Sarah’s treatment plan and her brother’s history within the school. I stay below the table licking at my mistress’s folds as I know she enjoys the mild continuous stimulation while working. At some point Nurse Ann takes off her shoes and rests her feet upon my back while I continue to serve Mistress. She occasionally rubs her foot between my ass cheeks and knocks around my chastity cage absent-mindedly.

“I see this problem as three-fold” Nurse Ann says. “First from a practical standpoint we do not have anymore available public use slaves to assign to Sarah. It seems like she will need constant attention. This is merely a practical problem and not a reflection on Miss Jenson at all. Second, her extreme levels of shyness are going to impede her treatment plan. Third, she seems to have extreme levels of arousal brought on by her unique anatomy so we may need to prescribe a highly-customized plan for her.” Mistress seems to think on this a bit as I hear a quiet hum.

“Well, I can certainly work with her on overcoming her insecurities and shyness. As her home room teacher, I feel uniquely in a position to do so. As for the lack of available slaves what do you propose we do?” 

The nurse removes her feet from their resting place on my lower back and stands. She walks past where Sarah is resting on the exam table and towards a closed door. “Well, I do have some equipment that was used before we had the budget large enough for the public use slaves. Perhaps we go old school.” Nurse Ann says as she lets out a chuckle that makes me curious about what her plan is. She walks back towards us and stops next to where Sarah is sleeping. Nurse Ann lifts the blanket and lets out a short gasp. Sarah’s clit is standing red and erect even in her sleep and a small puddle of arousal has formed under where she is laying. “Now what to do with this beautiful clit…” Nurse Ann Says while running a finger down its length. A subtle moan leaves Sarah’s lips and the clit twitches from the stimulation. “you know I wonder…”Ann turns around and goes to a drawer labeled “attachments”. She comes back with a clear cylinder around 4 inches in length and about 1.5 inches in diameter. She holds it up next to Sarah’s clit. “you know what? This might just work!”. Mistress walked over to see what Nurse Ann had worked out and got a devious smile on her face.

“Will Miss Jenson be joining our troublesome boys?”

“You know Katherine, I think she will.” Nurse Ann responds sounding excited.

A short while later a slight rustling of fabric is heard and a small groan indicating that Sarah is waking. Nurse Ann removes her feet from where they had been resting on my ass and walks over to Sarah wearing only her tan colored stockings. “Good Afternoon Sarah” The nurse said with a slight chuckle. “It appears you have slept through morning lessons, but I will give you a pass this time. Its about time for you to get some lunch so we will excuse you for now and talk about our findings and your health plan later, Dear. Please get dressed and get some food before afternoon classes begin and I expect to see you back here at 3pm sharp after lessons.”

Sarah sits at the table clearly still groggy from sleep and startles when she feels the blanket slip from her shoulders re-exposing her medium sized breasts to everyone in the room. She nods to the nurse and quickly wraps herself in the blanket and heads to the next room to change.

“Still so painfully shy that one” says Nurse Ann with a slight frown.

“Don’t worry Ann, I have a plan to help our young student out of her shell.”

“Thank you Katherine, I have full faith in you.” Nurse Ann says as she walks back over to the table. I remained between my Mistress’s thighs, mouth eagerly lapping up her arousal throughout the morning. As Sarah peaked back out of the bathroom, face largely covered again by her bangs and oversized hoodie, Katherine shifted in her chair and grabbed my hair. “Remember Sarah, back here at 3pm”

“Yes, Ma’am” she says as she shuffles quickly out the door to the hall. Mistress’s attention comes back to me now and she grinds her pussy into my face as she tugs on my hair for leverage. “That whole exam had me on edge, Slave. Make your Mistress cum”. I obliged, focusing more intently on her clit with my tongue as she suffocated me in her juices. She came hard, squeezing my face in her thighs and squirting her arousal in my mouth and up my nose as she continued to search for further release. She slumped backwards in her chair now, fully sated for the time being.

“Well, I must say that was a beautiful orgasm, Katherine” Nurse Ann says looking on while leaning casually on the countertop. Katherine takes in a few deep breaths and smiles at Ann, not yet feeling up to speaking. She gestures to me to stand up and then pulls me onto her lap. Mistress begins to run her fingers through my hair and scratch my scalp sending tingling sensations down my spine that make me shiver.

“He’s a very good boy” she says pulling me closer into her chest as she hugs me close. Mistress sometimes becomes very soft and cuddly after her orgasm. She pats my butt lazily for a few minutes before standing and adjusting her clothing. “Its about time slave and I also get something to eat. You must be famished having only that cup of coffee, Ann.” She nods emphatically and quickly scrambles to the door neglecting to respond, only saying something about her favorite sandwich being sold out as she ran out the door and down the hall still in her stocking-clad feet.

3PM rolls around quickly and Mistress Katherine and I arrive at the nurse’s office and are greeted by a room full of boys shouting, arm wrestling, throwing cotton balls and other mischievous behavior. The recognition of sexual arousal as a public health crisis and the passing of legislation that legalized sex slavery caused schools to change their approach to discipline. Young boys who in years past would have been frequent fliers in detentions all across the country now report for morning and evening milking of their balls which causes them to be relaxed and complacent during the day, all but eliminating need for detention and other punishments.

“Boys, Boys!” Nurse Ann says clapping to get everyone’s attention. “You all know the drill by now. Pants and shoes off, belongings in a cubby, and find a spot in the treatment room!”. The Milking room has a large padded bench that continues around the outside perimeter of the space with ankle cuffs situated across the floor in front and wrist cuffs connected to the far wall. The boys strip quickly, many of them leaving their pants, socks and underwear strewn about the office. They make their way into the room pants-less shoving and spanking each other as they make their way to their places. The boys line up next to each other on the bench stomach down as Nurse Ann readies the equipment and goes to take attendance. “Ah, Katherine! Any sign of our newest attendee?”

Mistress feels a hesitant tug on her sleeve and turns to find Sarah shielding her eyes from all the half-nude boys, face red with embarrassment. “Ummm…. Nurse Ann what am I doing here?”

“Hello there Sweetie, you’re going to start the first part of your arousal regimen this afternoon. Please remove your pants and find a place on the bench with everyone else.”

“What!? Sarah squeals. She stammers and clings tighter to Mistress Katherine’s arm. “But.. but.. I’m not a boy, I don’t have a pen..pe..penis.”

“That is very true “,Nurse Ann confirms. “But your clitoris can be stimulated in a very similar way to a phallus and we decided it was best to have you participate in the morning and afternoon Milking sessions to get your arousal under control lest it become a bigger problem.”

Sarah looked around anxiously looking for an escape when my mistress wrapped her arm around the girl and said “Its okay Dear, its not going to hurt. Lets get you out of those pants now” Sarah stood, frozen, while Mistress Katherine began to unbutton her jeans. By this point most of the boys had assumed the proper position on the benches, asses faced towards the center of the room and cocks dangling below. Some of the boys noticed the commotion and started talking amongst themselves. “what’s going on?...What’s she doing here?...Sarah is a girl right?” A couple boys tried to get up from their knees to look and sneak a peak between Sarah’s legs but before they could do so Nurse Ann pushed a button on a remote in her jacket pocket and all the ankle and wrist cuffs locked, holding the boys firmly in their downward facing position.

“Ah Ah, none of that boys. You’re here to focus on yourselves. Nevermind Miss Jenson.” There was some murmuring around the room as the rest of the boys were cued into what was going on. Mistress Katherine has swiftly removed Sarah’s Pants and underwear leaving the girl tugging on her sweatshirt to cover herself. Without skipping a beat Mistress directed the girl by the shoulder and brought her too her knees in an empty place between two of the boys. Before she could begin to protest Mistress locked her ankles and wrists in the cuffs leaving the girl exposed and stunned into silence. The boys next to her on either side try to crane their necks to see Sarah’s backside and if they can get a glimpse of what she has between her legs, this shocks Sarah back into consciousness and she begins to cry.

“Please! Please Miss Katherine let me go. I don’t want to be here! I want to go home! Don’t make me do this please”. Mistress rubbed Sarah’s back through her sweatshirt in calming gestures but that only served to increase Sarah’s tears as she hiccupped and sobbed. Nurse Ann quickly pulled out a row of tubing that looked vaguely like a strand of Christmas lights but instead of bulbs there were clear cylinders attached to clear hosing. Each cylinder lined up with the backside of a boy around the room. Nurse Ann waisted no time and grabbed a large bottle of lube and proceeded to quickly slick up the soft dicks hanging between all of the boy’s legs. The cold lubricant caused many of the boys to let out a yelp of surprise and twist their hips to remove the offensive substance. As Nurse Ann moved around the room Mistress Katherine removed the cylinder sitting on the floor behind Sarah and replaced it with the smaller cylinder they had found in storage earlier. This one was typically used if there was a student with a micropenis. Sarah meanwhile was trying to melt into the floor out of sheer embarrassment.

A sudden mechanical whirring sound filled the room and a loud rhythmic sound of air being sucked through the tubes began. Sarah startled and tried to look and see what was happening as she hears a “Shhhluump” followed by a “OOOH” and a sharp intake of breath from a boy across the room. “Shhhluuump!” a second sound more like a squeak. “Shhhluump!” a grunt from the next boy as their semi hard cocks are sucked into the milking tubes by the vacuum pressure. Sarah’s body tenses as she hears Nurse Ann making her way down the line towards her.

“Wha..What are you doing?” The young girl asks through her tears as Mistress Katherine begins to lightly stroke the length of her clitoris.

“just trying to get you to relax dear. This doesn’t have to be a negative experience if you can relax and trust us. “ Nurse Ann came up behind Sarah and she let out a soft whimper. She heard the moans of the boys around her and was oblivious as to what was to become of her. Nurse Ann spread the lubricant along her clitoris and swiftly attached the cylinder as she had with all the other boys. Just as before the suction of the device made a soft “Shhlump!” sound as the length of her clitoris was sucked inside the milking machine.

“AHH What is that?!” Sarah let out a shriek wiggling her hips from side to side trying to remove the device as it stimulated her over-sensitive clit. “Its too much! I can’t. turn it off! I’m scared, I can’t handle it!” Sarah pleaded.

“It’s okay Hun, you’ll get used to it.” Nurse Ann says to Sarah as she steps around my Mistress and I to get to the next row of boys. Sarah’s whimpers slowly turn into moans as the constant stimulation of her clit engorges it with blood. The sensitive length and head expanding in the tube from arousal. Soon she blends into the wall of boys groaning and unconsciously thrusting their hips in time with the suction to attempt to get better stimulation. The cacophony of moans increases in volume as the machine intensifies the suction. Sounds of pleasure fill the room and halls of the school as the boys begin to reach their peak grunting and tightening their muscles as they reach climax. Ropes of cum shoot out of their dicks filling the tubes with a milky white torrent. The machine does not stop however, and they begin to shriek with the overstimulation. Raising onto their tiptoes, legs shaking, and balls trying unsuccessfully to squeeze out any cum. Tears start to stream down their cheeks as dry orgasms leave them exhausted. They pull against the restraints trying to get some respite from the unrelenting sucking of their overworked cocks, but the cuffs hold them firmly in place. Eventually when their bodies can’t handle it any longer, they collapse back down onto the bench panting and sweating from exertion. Sarah is no different, after her first climax her body begins to shake and she starts to scream “Oh, Fuck! Fuck Yes! Oh, my clit feels so good! More! AAAAAH IM still cumming!” Sarah loses track of how many orgasms she has, crying out in pleasure as one orgasm after another is ripped from her small frame. As a female she is able to cum consecutively and much longer than the boys so She is still climaxing when Ann comes and turns off the machine even when the rest of the boys are nearly unconscious draped over the benches vaguely aware of her moans of pleasure echoing through the suddenly quiet room. Sarah seems completely unaware now of the other people in the room so caught up in the intense pleasure. She lays there with her eyes closed even as Nurse Ann releases the boys and they start to stand and file lazily out of the room to get dressed.

“How are you doing, Hun?” Mistress says. We both had unintentionally stayed the whole time captivated by the sight of Sarah’s immense pleasure. I am broken from my daze at her words and turn to look at Sarah’s Face. She has tears and drool all over her face and a puddle of arousal and urine on the floor beneath her. It appears that at some point during the unrelenting orgasms she lost control of her bladder, yet she seemed completely unaware.

“I.. I.. Have never felt like that in my life”. She said groggily trying to get to her feet. Mistress supports her and directed her to the bathroom. She sat the girl down on the bench and directed me to clean her up as she fetched her clothes. Sarah seemed blissfully unaware of my presence as I licked up and between her thighs. The exhausted girl seemed to be falling asleep leaning on the wall. Mistress dismissed me and slipped Sarah’s panties and jeans back up her thin legs and stroked her hair lightly.

“you were such a good girl for us today, Sarah”.

“Thank you, Ma’am”. She says with a shy smile as she slips out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
